Rainy Season2
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: This is a remake of the original Rainy Season, I changed some things but not too much... er well... Anyway! It's still for Hibari and Haru and how they met during a rainy season. Enjoy!


"Great! Just great! It's raining!"

A perky brunette yelled as she ran through the streets, it was a misty afternoon, classes were over and just so it was it started raining and she unfortunately forgot her umbrella. The news did say that there was going to be rain but she was too late for class to even listen. She covered her bag above her head and ran. She found some cover but soon left because her parents would be worried.

She ran for about 30 minutes or so when she found herself sitting by a tree in a forest like space for cover since it was now raining harder than before.

"Great, now I'm going to have to wait for the rain to leave." She muttered as she sat underneath the tree while looking at the sky. "Sky you looks so sad, you're crying hard." She hugged her knees right above her chin and stared at the sky.

 _Sky dear sky why are you down?_

 _I see your face, it has a frown_

 _Stop you're crying for I want to see_

 _You smile so beautiful, oh full of glee_

 _With beauty like yours it must not be hidden_

 _By these clouds so gray, they must be ridden_

 _And I as see your smile so bright_

 _It gives me more than just a light_

The brunette sang with such a beautiful voice as she listened to the pitter patters of the rain drops, she looked up again with a sad smile on her face not knowing that there was someone coming.

xX0Xx

A head of black hair could be seen approaching the same tree where the brunette was, he was walking towards a certain area of the tree but noticed that the spot he was walking to was taken by a girl, all soaked and drenched with this awful expression on her face which he didn't quite understand. He approached the tree and sat at the other side of it.

"You're in my spot." He said while he sat down the other side of the big tree.

"What? Is someone there?" The girl looked at the other side of the tree and noticed a large amount of black cloth. "Oh, I'm sorry to take this spot. You can have it-"

When she looked up the sky it roared with thunder and the rain grew heavier. _This doesn't seem to be just any ordinary rain_ , she thought, _this is a heavy storm_. Though the storm was heavy the big tree was enough to shield them both.

"Are you sure you want to leave? And on such a bad weather too." He replied with a sarcastic tone then showed off a teasing smirk

 _Who in the world does he think he is?_ The girl screamed inside her head but she just gave herself a sigh and sat back down while looking up at the sky roaring with lighting which frightened her a bit. Thunder came and she squealed, though it wasn't that loud he still heard it.

"Are you scared of the thunder?"

"N-not really. Just a little frightened that's all." Though her words soon betrayed her when the thunder came again and was louder than the last, it was more than enough to really shake her and this time the girl didn't squeal, instead she screamed.

That was clearly loud enough to be heard. The man didn't move when he heard the thunder but when he heard the girl scream he made a move to look if she was alright. When he saw her face covered with her hands and was too afraid to move he quickly retreated back to his spot before she would notice.

xX0Xx

Time had passed yet the storm was still there though it had lessened a bit and can now be considered as rain. The girl was still soaked and the man still didn't leave, they only stayed there in silence, comfortable with each other's presence.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" The girl asked hoping for a conversation.

"I was taking a walk until this rain came down. Since I was passing through this place I decided to take a cover here."

"But then I happened to be in the spot that you wanted so you had to stay there." She chuckled and heard him grunt a reply.

"Exactly."

"The rain seems to have died down, wouldn't you like to leave?." She looked up to see it was almost dark and the hard rain was now only drizzles,

"Why don't you?" He asked. "The rain is not that heavy anymore, you can leave."

"Not a chance. I'm already soaked enough, if I get too wet my clothes will be see through, and I wouldn't want that."

Truth be told she was only wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, no other. Her final period was gym class and her regular uniform got dirty. A while after she said those words she felt that a large coat was thrown on her body, it was a black coat that she presumed he wore.

"If you cover yourself with that then you wouldn't get too wet." He spoke as walked away.

She stood up and looked at his leaving sight wondering what had caused the man to show her kindness. The only thing she could think of doing was thank him and since he wasn't too far away she decided to shout to him to make sure he heard her clearly.

"Thank you!"

As he continued to walk away she remembered a very crucial detail she couldn't believe she forgot.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!"

"Hibari, Hibari Kyoya." He spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Hibari?" And that's when she remembered him.

Hibari is known to be the devilishly handsome school prefect who protects and patrols the town even at his young teen age, he is the man who is hated by many and feared by all. She wouldn't have guessed that he would be the one to show her kindness in a situation such as this especially since he was said to be aloof and heartless.

"Thank you very much! And by the way, the name is Miura! Miura Haru!" She gave him a sweet and wide smile as she waved at him and placed the coat over her head while she gathered her things.

When he turned his head he saw that wide smile and couldn't help but give a smile of his own. That was the first time someone actually smiled at him, he silently hoped that this wouldn't be their last time to meet and that he would see her smile for him more in the future.

The night ended as it is. Haru ran home not as soaked as before with the coat above her head serving as a shield.

"Where have you been Haru? We were worried sick!" Her mother came to her with a hug and a worried face,

"I'm fine Mom. I just waited for the rain to go away,"

"Well call us next time if the rain is too hard and we'll pick you up, is that clear?"

"Yes Mom."

She was like a cherry on top with a happy face. She just couldn't help but smile with the large black coat on her form. Her knowing that the prefect still had a soft side to him made her feel special in a way. She took special care of the black coat until she would return it the next day, and she was surely going to see to it that she returns it to him personally.

* * *

Hey it's Kei! I just wanted to make a remake of this since when I last reread this it had so many mistakes! Also I wanted to change it up a bit. Hope you still enjoyed!


End file.
